


Sharing

by CJCroen1393



Series: A Patchwork Pack (Old Version) [3]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Friendship, making sure a friend doesn't go hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dimorphodons didn't understand why their beta killed such a large creature and then decided to drag it across the Pteranodon nesting grounds. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this from a tumblr post I found: http://empresscortana.tumblr.com/post/122409297094/captain-axhirs-nobody-is-giving-mosasaurus
> 
> Thanks for the inspiration, EmpressCortana!

The Isla Nublar River, formerly known as "Cretaceous Cruise".

A Baryonyx was swimming across the river, looking for fish. 

She slipped through the water with remarkable ease as she swam through the river, looking underneath the surface of the water for her aquatic prey. A crack in the dark suddenly sent her on alert. She turned around, looking into the dark forest. Ever since the humans stopped appearing at the park four days ago, there was already a new group of predators terrorizing the dinosaurs. There was a huge monster that was at first assumed to be the leader. But instead, their leader was a smaller creature, one that the other animals in the park had never seen before. She commanded the monster, as well as a swarm of smaller predators with wings. The small creature would send her partners to kill their prey, the huge one using her crushing bite, the winged creatures attacking in sheer numbers. Even other carnivores were not safe. They hunted anything they could find.

But the Baryonyx saw nothing. She continued swimming and searching for food.

Then, suddenly, she heard it. A crashing noise, the water rippling, the sight of the giant flashing her enormous teeth.

The giant of the pack.

The Baryonyx desperately tried to get away, but the Rex got to her first. She clamped her massive jaws around the Baryonyx's neck, and then, everything went black.

\------------------------------------------

Isla Nublar's Pterosaur Nesting Ground, formerly known as "Main Street".

The Dimorphodons didn't understand why their beta killed such a large creature and then decided to drag it across the Pteranodon nesting grounds. The meat of the thirty-foot-long river beast would likely have been able to feed all of them. But instead, the Rex decided to bring the dead predator to the area where the Pteranodons lived. But why? Surely all the Pteranodons were all out at sea at this time, and the dead dinosaur would not have interested the giant fish-eaters anyway.

The Rex and Blue stepped over to the giant lagoon in the middle of the nesting grounds. The Dimorphs sat on the Rex's back as she lifted the dead dinosaur up and dangled it over the water. They looked over their beta's head, spotting the Mosasaurus swimming in the water and her massive head breaking the surface with a wide, toothy grin. The Rex dropped the dead Baryonyx and the Mosasaurus leaped out of the water and snapped up the dinosaur in her jaws. With that, the sea reptile slipped back into the water and swam away.

The Dimorphs were still somewhat confused. Why would the pack decide to give away some perfectly good meat to another creature that could certainly feed herself?

But as they left, Blue finally explained. The Mosasaurus couldn't feed herself, as the humans always used to feed her and she was trapped in the lagoon. She couldn't go out to sea to feed and the Pteranodons had quickly figured out how to avoid her lagoon, meaning that she could no longer hunt them. The Mosasaurus had helped the Rex and Blue in the battle with the white monster that had driven the Dimorphs and the Pteranodons from their home in the Aviary, so Blue felt that it would be good to show her some gratitude by making sure she doesn't starve.

\------------------------------------------

And so it continued. The pack would kill prey for themselves while saving one particularly big kill for the Mosasaurus. The Mosasaurus was grateful, or at least, she seemed to be. The Dimorphs were advised not to fly over her lagoon, though, as she would immediately see them as food.

Occasionally, Blue would talk to the Mosasaurus, and for some reason seemed to be the only one who could understand her*. She told the pack that the Mosasaurus liked them for bringing her food, and quite enjoyed their company.

As the sun set, the Pteranodons would return to their roosts and the pack would leave again, promising to return with food for the Mosasaurus.

**Author's Note:**

> * The Mosasaurus and Blue can understand each other because they're both part-monitor lizard.


End file.
